His Diary
by CrimsonLalovee
Summary: Mikan is so afraid to tell Natsume how she feels. So, she asked Hotaru what she is supposed to do. Hotaru gave her something she stole from Natsume, his diary. Could that diary encourage Mikan to confess? One shot. :


Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.

Hotaru's morning would have been perfect if it is not from the banging on the door. She lazily stood up and took her baka gun to shoot whoever was on her door.

' Whoever you are, prepare yourself from the wrath of my baka gun. ' Hotaru thought annoyingly.

She opened the door and was immediately hugged by no other than her beloved best friend, Mikan Sakura. This event does happen almost every day for the past 5 years. But today, it seems different.

Mikan is wearing a face that you cannot understand. Her hair was a mess. She has an eye bag.

So, Hotaru thought that Mikan wasn't able to sleep well that night.

Hotaru, showing no expression at all asked Mikan, "Baka, what on earth happened to you?"

" Hotaruuuu ! I don't know what to do! "She shouted.

" Would you stop shouting so that we will understand one another? God, you make me deaf. " Hotaru said, annoyance visible in her face.

Mikan calmed down. She breath in and out and said, " You see Hotaru, I had a dream. A dream about Natsume…"

_**DREAM**_

_It has been a week since Natsume started to avoid me. Not until, " Oy Polka, meet me later." I was surprised that Natsume talked to me that I didn't even bother to ask him where I was supposed to meet him. _

_So now, here I am, running all around the academy looking for Natsume. I was about to give up when I remember that he could still be in his favorite tree, the Sakura tree. I went there and was shocked to see Natsume that gave a girl about their age a peck in the lips._

_I was so shocked. I don't know if I should slap him, kick him or kill him. But I thought, 'What am I to feel this way?' _

_And so, I just decided that I should just leave him. But luck wasn't on my side._

_Natsume noticed my presence and ask me to come. _

_When I went nearer, he looked at the girl and the girl left to give Natsume and I privacy._

_I wonder what he's gonna tell me. I wonder if it's urgent. Does it concern Persona and his mission?_

_But then, snapped out of my thought when he started a conversation, _

" _Oi, you should stop pestering me. You should not talk to me starting today. My girlfriend started to ask questions about you. Seems like she's doubting my feeling for her. You might be the possible cause of our break up and so, I want to cut everything between us." _

_I was too shocked. I even think that what I'm actually feeling right now is beyond shockness. I started to cry. I cannot say a thing and so, I run and run and run. I feel like I was out of the world. I cannot explain how I feel. Everything is blurry. My head is spinning. I felt dizzy. _

_**END OF DREAM**_

"After that, everything was pitched black and I found myself in bed. Hotaru, what am I supposed to do?" Mikan said stain of tears, still visible in her cheeks.

"You should tell him how you feel. " Hotaru said emotionlessly.

" But, I'm afraid to tell him. He might think that I'm just the same as his fan girls" Mikan said obviously freaking out.

" Idiot, wait here. I'll show you something."

" Okay " Mikan obeyed.

Hotaru took something from her book shelf. She walked towards Mikan and hand her a small book. Seems like a Diary.

Inside it, it was written, **Natsume's Diary.**

' _Who would have thought that Natsume keeps a diary.' _

**Natsume's Diary**

January 27, 2010

Polka said that she was going to accompany Youichi in Central Town. Of course I would let her off because I trust Youichi. But something inside me told me to guard them without them knowing. So, I did. So much with my guarding side. Just as the day was about to end, I thought that everything would be okay not until Youichi kissed Mikan in the cheeks. I tried my best just to control my temper. Youichi sure is lucky. I didn't burn him. I thanked God that the kiss was only in the cheeks. If he even dare to kiss her in the lips, I would have probably burn him.

Febuary 5, 2010

In one of the class, we were asked to dance. A ball room dance to be more exact. Obviously, in order to practice a ball room dance, one must have a partner. Unlucky for me, Polka was assigned as the partner of some random guy in our class. 'They were close to each other' with that, I was still able to control my temper. 'They held each other's hand.' A few more scenes with that guy and Mikan, the guy will surely die. Good thing that the dance is about to end. After a few minutes, I heard 'the guy ask Mikan out.' For Pete's sake. He asked Mikan out. Now, I am at my edge. I was about to go there and punch the guy but I heard Mikan say that she can't because someone might get the wrong idea. I was a bit relieved that she turned him down but at the same time, I was a little bit hurt by the fact that Mikan likes someone else.

Febuary 12, 2020

Currently, I have been trying so hard to suppress myself not to strangle any man that would come close to Polka. These men try so hard just to impress her. How lame is that? Don't they even have the word, "PRIDE"? And now, I noticed that everything that is written in my diary is all about Polka. Is it possible that I like her? Of course it is possible. Why? Because I love her. I just can't accept the fact that she likes someone else. I can't accept the fact that my damn pride always gets in the way. And most of all, I'm afraid of rejections. Weird right? Of all the possible things that I could be scared of, it is rejection. Oh, well. I decided to tell her how I feel by Febuary 14.

( There's a lot more incident but I was just too lazy to type it, alright? )

**Normal POV**

Silence filled the room as Mikan tried to register everything that she has read.

" Hotaru, is it for real? "

"What do you think, baka? "

"So, Natsume does have a feeling for me. "

"Yes he does. So, if I were you, I would look for him and tell him how I feel in order to prevent regrets. "

"Thanks, Hotaru. You're the best. One more thing Hotaru"

"What is it? "

"May I have Natsume's diary back?"

"Fine. I wouldn't charge you with any amount for today. "

" Thanks. "

And so, Mikan run around the academy in search of Natsume.

She stopped in front of the Sakura tree and found Natsume looking troubled.

She went towards him, " Hey, Natsume-kun. You seem troubled. Is something wrong? "

Natsume looking oh-so-annoyed because the one he was currently thinking of just came said, "Okay, it seems new to you. It may sound weird but something's missing. "

Mikan, pretending not to know what is missing asked him, "Oh, really? What?"

Natsume leaned closer to her and pinned her on the tree trunk, he said, "A great part of me that is missing is you, Mikan."

Mikan was obviously shocked. She thought that he was referring to his diary but she was totally wrong.

"I love you, Mikan" Natsume said in a low voice with his bangs covering his face.

"I love you too, Natsume" Natsume looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Polka, you're mine now, alright?"

"Sure. Anyway, Natsume, here's your diary" Mikan handed him his diary.

"Keep it it's all yours. It serves as a remembrance of my hidden likeness for you."

Mikan smiled in reply.

After a few minutes of silence, Mikan fell into a deep slumber and she's off to her dream land.

**Natsume's POV**

Polka seems so peaceful. Good thing she's mine now. I have a right on her. Now that she's mine, I wouldn't let her be with any man whether a senpai or a kid. And that's an oath.

I sensed that Imai is taking a picture of us right now. But who cares? It's a picture of me and Mikan. And besides, that would probably be enough as my way of thanking Imai for stealing my diary. If she hadn't stolen it, then the idiot wouldn't confess. But still, I was the first one to confess. But still… Arghh. Nevermind. Whatever. For as long as Mikan's with me, everything's fine. Everything will be alright.

**END**

Please review. Feel free to.

Tell me, what do you think of it.


End file.
